With the rapid development of mobile communication from the first generation of analogue voice service to the second generation of digital voice service, then to the third generation of digital voice and data service, and to wideband and multifunction integrated service after the third generation, complication of design of a base station increases continuously, thereby the demand on the management of base station configuration is further increased.
Configuration and management for a base station is to enable the base station to perform normal operation, and even operate in an optimized condition. The configuration for a base station comprises a physical configuration, a transmission configuration, a radio resource configuration and etc. Engineers perform site start debugging and daily station maintenance for a base station through a Local Maintenance Terminal (LMT for short); and local maintenance personnel perform daily maintenance and update for a base station through an Operation Maintenance Center (OMC for short). The engineers and the maintenance personnel are required to understand configurable parameters of a base station to a certain extent. With the increment of data amount, demand on the engineers and the maintenance personnel is higher, and a difficulty of the configuration and management on the base station is higher.
In the related art, the configuration and the management on the base station have many defects as following.
1. Non-hierarchical management: all configurable data of a foreground is completely exposed to all users of a background, which results in that management of the base station configuration is not definite, thereby increasing workload of the daily maintenance personnel.
2. Inflexible operation: the daily maintenance personnel also need to understand all the configurable parameters of the base station, thereby increasing the difficulty of the daily maintenance, affecting efficiency and increasing the maintenance cost.
Therefore, a solution for managing the base station configuration is required, to solve the problem in the related art above.